Calais Costello
Calais (Pronunciation: kal-LAY) Elizabeth Costello is a main character on the Twilight Series. She is the daughter of Joyance and Robert Castello. She is a slayer and the mate of the vampire, Jasper Hale. Calais is portrayed by actress Candice King. Calais lived in Los Angeles most of her life until she moved to Forks Washington in Twilight. The Cullen family believed her to be a regular human girl who was no harm to them that she was a slayer with immortality and was there to help the Cullen family deal with their problems. It is revealed that Edward Cullen had been contacting the slayer through dreams. In New Moon, Edward tells Calais that he is going to leave Bella and tells the young slayer to watch over her while she is gone. Unbeknownst to the Cullens, Calais has been struggling to sleep and often has nightmares that keep her awake at night. Calais spends all of New Moon trying to help Bella get over Edward and keeping her from harm's way. In Eclipse, Alice finds out that she is not actually Jasper's mate and soon realizes that Calais is his mate. Calais is called for upon the slayer council and is forced to leave Washington Forks for a while before Alice is able to tell her. She comes back and helps the Cullens fight against the newborn army to protect Bella Swan but is forced to leave after the battle. In Breaking Dawn, Calais is contacted by Edward and attends their wedding. She eventually learns to accept Jasper as her mate and even tells him they should marry someday as well. Background Story Calais Elizabeth Costello was born on June 17, 2006 in Los Angeles California to parents Joyance and Robert Costello. Calais was an only child and had a close relationship with her parents while growing up. When she was nine years old, Calais was introduced to Haidee Dawson a young girl who had just moved into the neighborhood and the two became inseparable best friends. Calais lived what appeared to be a normal town life until it was revealed that Calais' parents were aware of the supernatural world and were aware of Calais' destiny as a slayer. Calais's changed when she meet and befriend a new transfer student, Alonso Coronas who eventually told her of her destiny as a slayer. Calais was trained under the influence by Alonso who despite his young age was capable of guiding the slayer through the supernatural world. However her mother's passing left her relationship with her father strained as she knew her father blamed her for the death of her mother. Calais eventually chose to leave the house at the age of seventeen and spent the next few years with Alonso traveling the states and killing as many vampires and demons as she could. Shortly after her departer, Calais started receiving calls by an unknown creature who then turned out to be Edward Cullen, Requesting her help which lead her to leave Alonso and travel to Washington Forks. Physical Appearance Calais is beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is also one of the tallest women in the series. She stand's 5'8. Calais's sense of fashion is much different than that of Bella's. Calais seems to prefer to wear very bright colors that draws attention to herself, Such as Pink, yellow and purple. She is mostly seen wearing shorts, skirts and is known for pairing feminine baby doll dresses with large masculine jackets such as the military jackets and leather jackets. When it comes to her shoes, Calais prefers to wear combat boots which help her in her fights or sneakers and almost never wear high heels as she is afraid that she might end up breaking her leg on one of them. She almost always dresses up for certain occasions such as prom and Bella's birthday. Personality Calais quickly becomes one of the popular kids at school. She has been described as being smart, and displays high leadership skills amongst her peers and usually never has any problem getting someone to follow her. She is strong, brave and all though she can be a bit of an enthusiastic, she usually means well, she can be an overachiever at times. Calais is very loyal and protective of the people she cares about, and will not hesitate to risk her own life to save those of her friends. Calais has shown to not be as confident in herself and lacks the fact that she cannot take some stuff serious and often finds things that shouldn't be funny, funny. Calais has jealousy issues and wouldn't stand another woman eyeballing her lover. Calais also has a love for adventure and is ready to go on them when the times calls for it. skills and Abilities * Super Speed: As a vampire Slayer, Calais is much faster than a regular human and a werewolf. She is able accelerate her movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances. * Super Strength: Calais is much stronger than werewolves and nearly as strong as vampires. She is almost always They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human and can easily fight off a werewolf on her own. * Super Senses: Calais has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. She can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones. * Super Durability: Calais can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. * Healing Factor: Calais can heal from various kinds of wounds. * Immortality: Calais possess the ability to live forever. * Mind Compulsion: Calais is able to compel certain people to do what she wants all though she says that it takes practice which is why some slayers are never even aware of this gift. * Physic Ability: Slayers have the unique ability to contact anyone who is in need of their help. They usually communicate with the slayer through dreams and they usually never remember the dream the next day which is why Edward Cullen wasn't able to remember connecting vampire slayer Calais Costello. * Fighting Skills: Through training, Calais received excellent fighting skills that help her and her friends during battle. Notes and Trivia * Many people miss pronounce her name which drives her crazy. * She is the only memeber of the coven who is immortal but not a vampire. * The Cullens often introduce Calais as their cousin. * Calais has a resemblance to the Denali Cousins. * Her best friend is surprisingly Jacob Black. * Jacob often calls her blondie or blondlocks. * Calais points out that she was a cheerleader at her previous school. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twilight Characters